Love is Powerful
by AgentBrenna
Summary: The Next Generation is back at Hogwarts. Follow Albus, Lauren, Scorpius, Rose, Garrick, and Victorie go through the ups and downs of school and trying to love someone. Meanwhile, something happened inside the older students that sends a vibe through the family. The younger kids are discovering their feelings for the first time. Adding to the chaos, darkness is closing. Next Gen. AU


**Hey everybody. I am AgentBrenna and this is my remake of my previous story, Something Like Fate, which I will still keep on my page for a little bit before officially deleting. I hope you guys like it but since it's the beginning I'm going to tell you guys some changes in some of the characters. **

Victorie Weasley - She is still the daughter of Bill and Fleur but she has been moved to Albus's year to avoid a large age gap. She is not getting with Teddy Lupin and she is in Gryffindor.

Julia Weasley - Julia is an OC character and is the daughter of George and Jamie (check my Potter siblings story) Weasley. She is a couple years younger than the main gang and is in Gryffindor. Originally "Roxanne" and will show up from time to time in the story.

Gage Weasley - Also an OC and Julia's older brother, he is the same age as James Potter and is his best friend. Gryffindor and originally "Fred II"

Fred Weasley - He is alive **(Yay for Fred fans, aka me) **and is married to Hermione Granger **(A/N: do I have any Fremione fans? If not, sorry but the story will not be focused around them so please, give it a chance)**. He does run the joke shop with his brother and walks with a cane most of the time. He is the father of Rose Weasley and twins, Austin and Arthur.

Rose Weasley - Daughter of Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger. She mostly will have the same personality (mother's brains but father's spirit) and will be a Daddy's girl. She loves her younger twin siblings, no matter how annoying they are.

Hugo Weasley - He is still the son of Ron Weasley but his mother is now Luna Weasley. His step brothers, Lysander and Lorcan Scamander, like to tease him but generally still love him. Same grade as Julia Weasley and Lily Potter.

That's all the changes for now and I will update them at the beginning of the chapter if there are any changes. I am sorry for those who like cannon but if you don't like it, oh well. If you want to give it a chance, awesome.

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own the Harry Potter series. If I did, I would be rich. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Love is Powerful

Act One

Chapter One: _Useless_

* * *

For the first time in Albus's life, he felt utterly useless. His mother was crying. His father was comforting her and on the verge of crying. His sister was balling her eyes out in Teddy's shoulder and his brother was comforting Dominique. Albus sat – or rather stood – quite still looking around lost. He hadn't really been looking for her but his eyes found her anyways.

She was standing not far away with her usually long, flat dirty blonde hair tied back in a fancy bun with a black rose clip attached to it. Her black dress was the only thing that really flattered her figure as she comforted his cousin whose name matched her clip. Rose's mane of long red hair was curled in its natural crazu ringlets but not even her crazy hair could hide that her cheeks were the same shade as her hair. Both of the girls were crying horribly.

Standing right next to them was his other cousin, Victorie Weasley, who, along with Rose, was in his year. Victorie's silvery blonde hair fanned out to her side without a single shade of temporary dye. Victorie's bright blue eyes were blotched with red and sleeked from tears. Victorie was one of Albus's favorite cousins – after Molly of course, because who wouldn't love a cousin who trains dragons – and he felt even more useless watching her cry.

Albus stole a glance at the casket to see his Grandpa Weasley, who looked the most lost of them all, staring inside it desperately. Albus walked over to him, slowly, hoping to slow the conversation that would soon come. It didn't work though, as he reached him in no time at all.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's alright, James." He said back. Albus sent his grandfather a bewildered glance, though in all reality he should've been used to it by now.

"James? I'm Albus." His grandfather turned to him and nodded.

"Sorry, I-"

"I know."

Albus didn't look at his grandfather as he was to captive by the still-almost-sleeping state of his grandmother who knitted him all of the sweaters and caps for his birthdays and Christmas, the main care-taker of the Burrow (which they kept even after all their children moved out and had children of their own), and the woman who was the inspiration to all whom she cared for.

But Molly Weasley the first was now gone from the world.

And Albus felt like the hope for peace was gone as well.

* * *

Lauren Longbottom had grown to love Molly Weasley like the grandmother she had never had. Both sets of her grandparents were non-existent in their life as one set had been driven to insanity and the other set died in the Second Wizarding War (her maternal-grandmother being murdered and her maternal-grandfather never really been known). So this was hard on her. But of course not as hard as it was on Rose, who was always around Molly Weasley the first.

Rose had run at her as soon as the thing ended, burying her head in her best friend's shoulder before Lauren could even give her condolences. Lauren didn't say anything though, choosing instead to rub the girl's back in a circle. Rose's tears didn't slow. Instead it was like a flowing waterfall keeping the same tempo the entire time. Victorie had somehow come over to him. Lauren didn't notice. She had already found him in the crowd.

Albus Potter looked as lost as a puppy. He was standing by himself, with one hand tucked into his jean pocket. His black hair was standing on end, as usual, but even it seemed to lose its shimmer on this day. His green eyes had found them but Lauren figured that it was because of Rose, who was practically his sister. He wore a nice button up back shirt which made him look darker. Lauren saw him look away as Rose pulled back, stumbling an apology before collapsing again.

All Lauren could do was rub her back and say, "Shh… It'll be alright…" while feeling useless like she was in second year.

* * *

Scorpius, who was sitting down in the back, was waiting for the aftermath of what was going to happen after the funeral. James Sirius, who was already a party animal, was going to be throwing a party at Grimmuld Place, his seventeenth birthday present from his father. Scorpius was thinking about going, if Rose was going to go.

Scorpius found her hugging Lauren. Rose's mane of long red hair cascaded down her shoulders in soft ringlets. She wore a black dress that fell to her knees, getting rumpled between her and Lauren's bodies as Lauren comforted her. Fred Weasley walked over to his daughter and patted her shoulder. She turned to him and stared up at him. Rose ran into her father's arms and he comforted her.

Lauren's brown orbs caught hold of Scorpius's grey ones. Lauren sent a glance to Rose before walking over to Scorpius, tears leaking from her eyes. Scorpius got up instantly and allowed her to hug him tightly. Lauren wrapped her thin arms around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder as she did. He knew that Lauren was flashing back to the time in second year when her great-grandmother Augusta died.

"Shh," he told her. "It's alright." She shook her head, violently against his shoulder. Gasping came out from her lips as tears flooded his shoulder. "James is having a party." He whispered in her ear.

"I know." Lauren pulled back and stared up at her friend. "You're a good friend, Scorpius."

"Isla wants you to spend the night," he whispered. She laughed.

"I accept." Scorpius pulled her back into a hug and she rested her teary eyes into his shoulder once again. Though Scorpius was successful of comforting Lauren, he knew he would be useless to comfort Rose.

* * *

Rose peaked over her father's arm to find Lauren being comforted by Scorpius Malfoy, her best guy friend since they were about nine. Both of them have gotten best friends of their own gender (Albus for Scorpius and Rose for Lauren) but they still remained sibling-like through all of their years at Hogwarts, even though they only hung out every once in a while. Rose couldn't really believe their friendship.

Scorpius was a lot like Albus. He arrived at the funeral with a black button up with a pair of denim jeans and a pair of black shoes. He had a tie wrapped around his neck, most likely forced by his mother. Rose guessed that his hair, which was styled to look wild, was most likely done to impress Lauren (Rose had believed that they would end up together since third year when Scorpius kissed Lauren's cheek when she was caught under the mistletoe). Scorpius's cold grey eyes stared at Lauren once she pulled back.

They talked a little bit and Scorpius said something that made her laugh. People stared at her for a couple of seconds before noticing the tears. Realizing that he was trying to make her laugh, they turned back around to their conversation. Lauren walked back into Scorpius's hug as Rose heard her mother's comforting voice.

Scorpius looked up at her. Rose's heart skipped a beat, but she ignored it as her mother's hand pressed into her shoulder, trying to stop the tears that were flowing like a waterfall. Rose tried to will herself to stop the tears but her body wouldn't let her.

Crying was useless, still. It wouldn't bring back Grandma Molly.

* * *

Garrick felt out of place in the sea of black. The scars that dragged down his face were completely different than the unscathed faces of the people around him. He watched Victorie spotting him from over by Rose and her parents. She ran over to him and looked at him in his position inside the chair.

"How are you doing?" she questioned him. He only shrugged in response. "Are you beginning to feel the effects?" she whispered quietly.

"Yes," he muttered back, standing up. "I hate that you know sometimes." She shrugged in response and they stood in silence for a long time. Victorie rocked back and forth on her feet as Garrick stared at her, silently urging her to say something.

"Are you coming to James's party afterwards?" she whispered. "I'm going, Rose is going, I even think Lauren is going, and you know her relationship with James."

"I wish I could. Getting wasted sounds so much better than going to America with Garrett for a wedding," he stated, plainly.

"I'm not surprised. But you love your sister, Garrick."

"She's the only one who doesn't think of me as a monster." Garrick muttered. Victorie smacked his arm and he rubbed it.

"Don't say the M-word." Victorie ordered him. "You are not that."

"That was a bruise."

"Oh my Merlin," Victorie gasped. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Garrick mumbled. "I have to go. Have fun at the party." Garrick turned and headed towards the gate of the Burrow. He knew that she was watching him as he approached the two Aurors on the perimeter. Despite being his daily summer watchmen, they continued to flinch when he approached them. "Stop flinching." He told them. "Come on let's-" They disapparated immediately to get away from him.

Garrick blinked. Sure he was only a few weeks from turning seventeen but this was just insane. Garrick turned back to the party to see Victorie still watching him. Garrick waved his hand and she returned it, smiling reassuringly. With only the tiniest flicker of hope, Garrick swirled on his heels, disappearing from the Burrow to an out-of-order bathroom at the airport.

* * *

James had been planning this party since his grandmother died because he knew that everyone of the teenagers at the funeral would want to unwind. It wasn't because he didn't care. It was because he cared deeply about his cousins. He was going to throw it even if no one came at all. Not surprisingly all the teenagers (sixteen and older, even he had his limits) from the funeral showed up. Eventually, some of the Hogwarts showed up as well.

James, with the help of Dominique who had been seventeen since April, performed a charm that made the furniture and dust in the dining room of old Grimmuld Place disappear. They expanded the room along with hanging neon lights from the ceiling. The room was perfect enough for guests. With a few minor spells, Lauren was able to silence the portrait of Mrs. Black and cleaned up the long narrow hallway that led to the dining room.

James caught up with Lauren after the party was underway, when she came back downstairs dressed in white skinny jeans and a black halter top. He whistled, gaining her attention and turned. "Someone has upgraded her style over since Hogwarts." She shrugged before looking up at the flashing neon lights to try and hide it. "What's in your groove lately, Longbottom?" Lauren turned back to James Potter, who was leaning against a wall.

James Potter was the only one who didn't require glasses but wore fake ones anyways (while Albus and Lily were the complete opposite). His brown eyes gave her a cocky grin as he ran a hand through his already messed up hair which was cut short and flipped up in the front. He was still wearing his black button up and jeans, but his shirt was already half undone which Lauren guessed was probably from his soon-to-be one night stand.

"Just wanted something different, Potter," Lauren told him, smugly. "I am allowed to do that, aren't I?"

"I just didn't know your legs looked good in anything but skirts and leggings." Lauren scoffed. He looked back at her, smirking while taking a drink. "What?" he questioned. "At least I'm not Malcolm. He's actually staring at your arse." Lauren looked over her shoulder.

Malcolm Smith was the worst excuse for a human being than Lauren thought possible. If she didn't have to be near him, she wouldn't. But because, Rose was her best friend, she had too. And that was because the boy somehow brainwashed Rose into being his girlfriend. Malcolm was of average height, only barely taller than Rose in sneakers, and had dishwater colored hair. His dark brown, almost black, eyes were staring at her butt causing Lauren to feel disgusted with her body.

"I don't get while she's dating him." Lauren moved towards the drink table, moving out of Malcolm's sight as she did, with James following her.

"Haven't you heard of first love, Longbottom?"

"I have," she told him. "But you don't see me dating him now do you?"

"Are you even capable of emotion, Longbottom?" he joked. She looked at him with a glare and shrugged.

"Go back to your make out session, Potter." She told him, pushing him away. He laughed heartedly as she walked away with a glass of firewhiskey. She turned around and he was gone. She was confused. He actually listened to her for once?

* * *

Dominique was a beautiful girl. She was born with strawberry blonde hair but had recently dyed it black and cut it to her shoulders with layers. She had bright blue eyes and a round face with high cheekbones. To most of Hogwarts, she was a beautiful girl. But of course, she wasn't as beautiful as Victorie, her younger sister, who dressed in dresses and skirts along with doing things to her long beautiful silvery blonde hair.

But in this moment, she felt like the most beautiful girl in the world.

Sure, this was wrong and was probably the worst thing that she was going to do at this entire party but it just felt so perfect and beautiful. The way his fingers maneuvered through her layers. The way that their lips molded together like they belonged fastened to the others. And especially, the way she was pressed flat between him and the wall while it all happened.

It was still absolutely perfect beyond everything she had ever done before.

It was better than her first kiss, her first time, her first time saying I love you, and her very first Quidditch match combined.

But even then, despite how perfect it was, even in _her _completely drunken state of mind, it was still absolutely, horrifyingly wrong.

But she didn't care.

Well not right now anyways.

* * *

Rose ran into Lauren not long into the last hours party when she was talking to Scorpius and Victorie. With two Quidditch players in the group, both leaped forward to catch her before she fell. Scorpius grabbed hold of her waist and Lauren easily caught hold of her best friend's arm without spilling her drink.

"Rose," Lauren told her. "What's wrong?" Rose laughed happily and Lauren rolled her eyes. Victorie groaned heavily as Scorpius tried to balance her cousin. Though Victorie had a couple drinks, she was probably the most sober of them all.

"Great, she's piss drunk. Uncle Fred is going to _kill _me." Scorpius glanced at them.

"I'm going to go put her in Sirius's old room." Lauren nodded.

"I don't trust myself apparating, I think I'm just going to spend the night here." Lauren told him. "So I'll take her home." Scorpius nodded his head and headed out of the party as Rose leaned heavily into his body. Victorie headed home not long after and Lauren headed towards the bathroom. She was pushed up against the wall not long into her journey back towards the party.

The person pressed her up into the wall, placing flat behind her. They buried her face straight into the drywall and she felt someone press up against her. Whoever it was tugged tightly onto her hair, causing her to scream (which was then muffled by someone's hand on her mouth). A warm breath of a sober person tickled her ear.

"You've been a naughty girl, Longbottom."

Lauren swallowed deeply before the person tugged her hair again and dragged her towards the bedroom.

* * *

He dodged her kiss. Once. Twice. Thrice. She moaned annoyed. "Why won't you kiss me?" Rose asked him, bluntly as they climbed up the stairs towards Sirius Black's old room. His arm was wrapped low around her waist and one of her arms was wrapped around his shoulder in hopes of her not falling over on her face. Scorpius rolled his eyes and she looked at him with warm blue eyes piercing into his cold grey ones. "Why won't you kiss me?" she repeated, emphasizing each word.

"Because you have a boyfriend," Scorpius finally answered.

"So," Rose slurred. "I'm pretty sure he's cheated on me with Mindy McLaughlin."

"That bratty Hufflepuff who smuggling me a Twilight Moonbeam in fourth year?"

"Dat's the one." She hiccupped, leaning into him. They reached the topmost floor and Scorpius guided her into the room. She stumbled to the bed and sat down at the edge of the Gryffindor red comforter. Scorpius glanced around the room at the Muggle and Wizard pictures that were still left scattered on the red walls. He nearly smiled because it was so much like his room at the Malfoy Manor, his grandparents' Manor.

"Do you like Lauren?" Rose slurred. Scorpius turned to her so fast that it made him dizzy. He braced his head, turning to her. She was giving his a questioning blazed look of compassion, curiosity, and the glazed sign of alcohol. Her red ringlets spilled over her shoulders, framing her round face, as she cocked her head to the left. Still, Scorpius couldn't get it around his head that she was serious.

"W-What?" he stammered. She cocked her head to the right, exposing the other side of her neck, which had a pattern of freckles. Scorpius looked away towards the picture of the Muggle model before he turned back to see her expression the same. His eyes widened. She _was _serious. "No." he stated, a little too quickly. "Merlin, no. She's only a sister to me. She can only be a sister to me."

"I don't believe you." Scorpius turned to her confused. He leaned forward, their noses filling with the scent of alcohol.

"What would it take to make you believe?" he whispered, huskily.

"Kiss me."

Scorpius's breath hitched and Rose smirked in satisfaction. She used her forefinger to tap his bottom lip as she stared into his cold grey eyes.

"I don't think we should do that." Still Scorpius leaned closer and smirked when Rose bit down on her bottom lip.

"Maybe that's the reason we should do it." She recovered, leaning even closer to him, brushing lips a tad. "We are a bit of rule breakers, aren't we?"

"You bet we are, even if it's only me." Scorpius swooped down on her lips, bracing her head. Her fingers clumped around his shirt as she kissed him back with a greater force larger than Scorpius expected. It was sloppy, awkward, and Scorpius could smell the alcohol on her. He didn't even realize that he wasn't _actually _kissing her, only going through the motions, until she pulled back and growled, "Kiss me like you mean it you daft dimbo."

Scorpius complied and pushed her backwards onto the bed, using his arms to keep himself propped up off of her. One of her hands ran through his silvery blonde hair while the other began tugging on his tie, hurrying to discard it. He could feel one of her legs wrap around his waist, tugging him closer to her. He pulled away to stare into her ocean blue eyes, which showed heavy signs of lust.

"We shouldn't-" He started but she silenced him with a rough kiss. Her fingers undid his tie fiercely as she pulled away.

"I don't care right now. I need you too much." She leaned up and kissed him again. Scorpius recuperated the best he could but he realized how much he needed her too. So he closed his eyes and pressed her further into the mattress.

* * *

**And that is the end of the first chapter of Love is Powerful. **

**If you guys enjoyed it, leave a comment, follow it, follow me, favorite it, favorite me, or do anything you desire. **

**If you didn't, well sorry. **

**Don't forget to leave a comment! **

**See ya next chapter. **


End file.
